Vlad Soul Quest
by StellaMagic
Summary: Vlad returns to Earth after the Disasteroid, but he did not receive a warm welcome from anyone, not even Maddie. An incident will put him on a quest in the Ghost Zone to redeem himself and find love with a certain wish giver. T for suicide attempt
1. Chapter 1: Vlad's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

**Ch. 1: Vlad Returns**

Vlad was up in space, contemplating about being a loner space nomad after his failed attempt to divert the Disasteroid and being left in space.

"Actually, being a space nomad isn't half bad," he said to himself, "At least it's quiet and I…"

Suddenly, he sees the Disasteroid and screams as it hurled toward him. Vlad managed to fly fast and dodged the Disasteroid before it could hit him. Then, he sees the earth intangible before it returned to normal. Vlad realized what happened.

"Daniel must have somehow made the world intangible. Now's my chance to take the credit from him. Though I wonder how he got his powers back."

Vlad flies back to Earth and went intangible to avoid the intense heat of the atmosphere. He then lands in Amity Park, right in the city park.

"Now to claim what is rightfully mine," Vlad said.

Suddenly, the Guys in White appear out of nowhere with laser guns and ecto-bazookas pointing at Vlad. Agent O stepped in with cuffs to arrest Vlad.

"Vlad Plasmius, by order of the Guys in White with charges of paranormal terrorism, you are under arrest," he stated as he read him his rights, "You have the right to remain silent…"

Vlad ecto-blasted him and flew off in a hurry as the Guys in White tried to shoot him down. Vlad ducked in front of a tree and went invisible as the GIW pass him.

""I forgot!" he yelled, "They all still hate me for holding them hostage in the first place. I have to get help somehow."

Vlad thought about it, and then he looked over at the Fenton household. He realized that the only person he can turn to is Danny Phantom himself.

"Daniel will help me hide from the Guys in White. He's the hero after all."

Vlad zooms over to the Fenton house while staying invisible.


	2. Chapter 2: Maddie's Rejection

**Ch. 2: Maddie's Rejection and Vlad's Discovery**

At the time of Vlad's cold welcome, Maddie was in the Op Center doing the weekly maintenance check. Danny, Jazz, and Jack were exploring the Ghost Zone.

"Anti-Ghost Shield device fully functional," she said to herself as she writes down how the equipment is, "Ecto-Goop Bazooka: exceptionally functional; Lightning Ghost Zapper: Excellent…"

Suddenly, Vlad phased in through the wall and shocked Maddie as she gasped for air. She looks up and sees who came in.

"Hi, Maddie Sweetie," Vlad said as he transformed into his human form.

"YOU!" How did you survive the meteor strike?" Maddie yelled.

"That's not important right now, Maddie," Vlad said, "I need your help."

"Well you're not gonna get it from me, Mr. Dictator of the World!"

"Still angry with me, Darling?"

"Because you said you would steal me away from Jack and make me your queen! I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last man in the known universe! Jack was your best friend and yet you still wanted to kill him and have me!"

"Maddie, I became the most powerful being in the world for you! I just wanted you to fall for me like you did with Jack. I thought you would feel flattered that I went through extremes to have you."

"Flattered? FLATTERED? Would I feel flattered that you tried to harm and humiliate my son Danny too! At least Danny never abused his powers to get what he wanted and uses them to protect people he cared about!"

"Maddie, I care about you!"

"Oh really? Did you care about me at all when you possessed Jack and humiliated him and me at our reunion? Did you care about me when you tried ruin Danny's social life by making laws that made teens miserable? Did you even care about me when you got Danny and me stranded in the woods and had evil animal ghost chase after us?"

"Obviously, Daniel's been talking about me."

"Vlad, I've always been in love with Jack! I only saw you as a friend, but after what you put me, my family, and the entire world through, all I see in you now is a monster! From now on, you are on your own!"

"But Maddie…"

Before Vlad could say anything, Maddie got out the Fenton Bazooka and aimed it at him

"Oh Dark Forest Muffins," he muttered.

Maddie begin blasting at Vlad, causing to fly out fast. Then, Maddie activated the Ecto-Shield, covering the whole house. Vlad couldn't get in to talk to her. He sees Maddie literally turning her back on him, giving him the hint that she doesn't want him around. Vlad started to show the same sad face he showed when Jack left him in space. He sadly flew away.

Four days later, he returned to Wisconsin and to where his mansion was. The Guys in White may have demolished the whole mansion, but they never got to the Ghost Lab he built. He was analyzing his own DNA on a new computer to see if there was a way to get rid of his ghost powers, or at least store them until the world forgot about his wrongdoings.

"There's got to be away for me to store my powers until the Guys in White can give up finding me," he muttered to himself.

Then, a piece of paper printed something from his computer. He grabs then paper and looks at the results from his DNA. He gasped when he made a startling discovery.

"Oh no!" he said startle, "According to the lab results of my DNA, the ghost energy is merging with my cellular structure fast. Very soon, I will no longer age like I normally would. Danny must still be aging normally because he's still going through puberty at the time he had his accident."

He then droops down in despair and sits at the nearest table while looking at a picture of Maddie.

"Even if I had Maddie, it wouldn't matter," he thought sadly to himself, "She would grow old while I remained the same as I am now. It's time that I show that I care for her and let her go. Face it, Vlad, it's looks like you'll spend the rest of your days, which you don't know how long it will be, as you've always been: alone and forgotten."

He puts his hands over his face and ducks his head onto the table. What he doesn't know is that peering from the ghost portal, Desiree the wish Ghost was watching Vlad with sympathy.


	3. Chapter 3: Vlad's Final Goodbye?

**Ch. 3: Vlad's Final Good-Bye?**

Twelve years have gone by since Vlad was rejected by Maddie. His vultures, the only people who forgave him, have been bringing him food, medicine, and newspapers of Danny's success. Vlad has been using the newspaper clippings to keep track of how Danny and his family are doing since he saved the world. Most of them contain Danny fighting ghosts, but they also contained special events, like Danny graduating from high school and college with a degree in paranormal science and astronomy; Jazz being named top parapsychologist; Danny marrying Sam Manson; Tucker being elected mayor again; The Fentons providing their tech to the Guys in White; and the birth of Danny and Sam's daughter, Lilly Fenton. The Vultures had just arrived with bags of food and a newspaper talking about an upcoming picnic celebrating Lilly's second birthday.

"Here's your food and the latest from the Amity Examiner, Boss," the Oldest Vulture said.

"Thank you," Vlad said.

He looked at the newspaper and read about how the picnic is being held at the park and that everyone, both human and ghost, are invited. Vlad felt more depressed, knowing that Danny and his friends and family have been very successful.

"It looks like Daniel has beaten me again," he said to the vultures, "The world, both humans and ghosts, love him; he's married to the woman he loves; and now, he has his own family."

"Why don't you go to the picnic and get a closer look at Lilly?" the Vulture with the sunglasses said, "It might cheer you up."

"Yeah. You need to get out of this fancy-pants lab," the Old Vulture said.

"I do need some fresh air. I'll just go there for my final moment."

Vlad flies up and phases through the ceiling. The Vultures were confused by what he said about his "Final Moment".

"Final moment?" the Old Vulture said, "The boss has been getting more and more unstable each day. We better keep a close eye on him, Boys."

Desiree watched as the Vultures followed him. She didn't like what Vlad said either.

"I have a bad feeling about what Vlad said as well," she said to herself as she followed them.

At Amity Park, the Fentons were having a party celebrating Lilly Fenton's birthday in the park. Everyone, including ghosts like Skulker, Ember, Dora, Pointdexter, Johnny, Kitty, the Box Ghost, and Technus, were there. The ghosts have gotten very attached to Lilly and changed their ways for her. Lilly was busy playing with her pink ball while Technus was watching her. Vlad was watching Lilly play at the time while being invisible. Lilly looks to where he is and starts to giggle. Vlad smiled to her.

"It's almost as if the cute toddler can see me," Vlad said.

"Ghostie," Lilly mumbled.

"I think she can see me," Vlad said, "A real shame I have to leave just when I met you."

"Leave? What d'ya mean?" The old vulture said, "We just got here."

"I'm not leaving the park," Vlad replied, "I'm leaving this world and going to the next."

"WHAT?" all three vultures screamed.

"Are you nuts?" the vulture with the sunglasses said.

Vlad wasn't listening. He flew up fifty feet in to the sky to get a good view of Maddie and Jack, who are now in their mid-seventies.

"Forty years of marriage and still standing," he stated, "How could I have been a fool to want to break that relationship up. I got a good look at Maddie for one last time. Now it is time for my final act."

"Boss, what are you gonna do?" the Vulture with the curved beak asked.

"I'm gonna go human while I'm up here," Vlad said.

"Are you daft, Man?" the old vulture shouted out, "If you go human at this height, the fall will upgrade you from half-ghost to full ghost!"

"That's the idea, my friends. It's best for everyone, especially, the Fentons, if I put myself out of my own misery. I'm now the most hated man in history; Maddie doesn't even consider me as a friend; I don't have a family of my own; I won't even get any older. Let's face it. I don't have anything to live for in my life. Here we go?"

A dark ring surrounds Vlad. He is slowly transforming into his human form. Desiree was watching nervously.

"Vlad is gonna kill himself?" Desiree said shockingly, "I have to do something to snap him out of it and fast."


	4. Chapter 4: rescuing Lilly

**Ch. 4: Rescuing Lilly**

Vlad slowly transformed into his human form while in mi-air as Desiree watched in fear.

"I have to stop him somehow!" she said.

Desiree wasn't paying much attention to Lilly. While she is trying to come up with a plan to save Vlad from the most fatal mistake of his life, Lilly was playing with her ball near the stream. It was bigger than usual because of a recent rainstorm they had. Lilly was bouncing her ball when she saw Vlad in the air changing. She was walking toward him, reaching to him. All of a sudden, she tripped over a rock and fell into the stream. The stream was carrying her fast. Lilly's cries for help were being heard by her family, the ghosts, and Vlad.

"Lilly!" Sam screamed out.

Vlad looked down and sees Lilly struggling while she's drowning. He flies down fast and dives into the water. Both he and Lilly were underwater. Vlad was trying to grab Lilly's hand so he can save her.

"Grab my hand Lilly!" he yelled, "I'll get you out of here!"

Lilly reached out to his right hand. Vlad grabbed onto her, and they both went intangible. Vlad flew out of the water while cradling Lilly, and carried her to safety. She was coughing out the water and breathing normally. Lilly opens her eyes and sees Vlad holding her. She happily hugs him, making Vlad smile. Desiree saw the whole thing from behind the tree and smiled as well.

"Looks like Lilly took care of the problem for me," Desiree said.

Vlad heard Danny and Sam's cries. He sat Lilly down on the ground away from the water and flew off.

"Bye-bye Ghostie," Lilly said while waving good-bye.

Vlad hid in a grove of trees as he watched Lilly's parents. His vultures were right behind them.

"What happened to killing yourself?" the Old Vulture said with a smirk.

"See, Vladdie, you have a reason to live," the Vulture with the sunglasses said, "If those ghost enemies can change for Lilly, then why can't you?"

"Maybe that long life thing might be a sign that you were given a second chance, a chance to finally use your powers for good," the old vulture said, "Besides, you go full ghost, and there will a huge angry mob waiting in the Ghost Zone."

"Maybe you guys are right," Vlad said, "It is time to change my life for the better."

Vlad and the Vultures fly back to the lab. Desiree follows them.

"Perhaps Vlad will find a new ghost girl along the way," she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Krane the Bounty Hunter

**Ch. 5: Krane the Bounty Hunter**

Vlad and the vultures arrived back at the lab, ready to renew his life. Suddenly, chains and shackles pop out from the walls and grabbed Vlad and his bird pals. The four were struggling to get free. Then, out of Vlad's ghost portal comes a really horrifying ghost with a diablo cowboy hat, a black poncho, and a skull-like face. With him is an arsenal of ghost hunting gear.

"Greetings, Vlad Plasmius," he said in a hissy voice.

"It's Krane!" The vultures screamed.

"Who?" Vlad asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Krane the Hunter," the Old Vulture informed, "He's the most notorious bounty hunter in the Ghost Zone. Whenever there's a large enough bounty on someone, he never stops until he gets his man…and his money."

Vlad gasped.

"Walker has put out a $10,000,000,000 reward for you, and I aim to get rich from sending you straight to him," Krane said.

"Well you've got me, but let my vultures go!" Vlad commanded, "They have nothing to do with my crimes."

"They are accomplices as far as anyone knows," Krane reminded, "The Four of you are coming with me."

Krane uses their chains like a leash and drags the four through the portal. Desiree goes invisible and follows them.

In the Ghost Zone, Krane put Vlad and the vultures in cages that are hauled by a huge skeleton bull and activates the electric bars.

"Nice try Krane, but I can go human and just phase through the bars," Vlad said smugly.

Vlad went into his human form and walked to the bars. He screams as he gets shocked. Luckily, the vultures manage to pull him away.

"Those bars are one-hundred percent Ectoranium, able to harm all kinds of ghosts," Krane bragged.

Vlad sighed, "We're doomed."

Krane whips the skeletal bull, and the cages begin to move onward. They traveled through ten miles until Krane makes a sudden stop, causing the four captive ghosts to topple over. Vlad looks over and sees hearts coming out of Krane's head. Then, he sees Desiree sitting while winking at Krane. Krane takes his hat off to say hello.

"Well howdy, Ms. Desiree," Krane said amorously.

While he was distracted, the real Desiree tapped Vlad on his shoulders. The Desiree talking to Krane was a duplicate she created as a diversion.

"Desiree? What-?" Vlad said with a confused face

"I made a duplicate to distract Krane," she said her plan, "I can get you out of here but only if you wish it."

"Right. I wish these bars were made of rust."

Desiree touched the bars and turned them into rusted old bars. Vlad kicked the bars and made their escape.

"Hurry," Desiree whispered, "My duplicate will vanish when Krane touches her."

While they snuck away quietly, Krane was walking toward the Desiree duplicate. He was about to grab her.

"I got time before I can make my delivery," Krane said, "What do you say you and I have a little time together?"

Krane grabbed the duplicate and tried to kiss her, but the moment he touched her, the duplicate disappeared.

"What?" Krane screamed, "That was a duplicate!"

Kane suddenly realized what it was for, so he ran to the cage only to see the bars turn to rust and the prisoners gone.

"That fool Plasmius tricked me!" he roared, "But I will not rest until he's captured! No one escapes Krane, Ghost Zone's greatest bounty hunter!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight is On

**Ch. 6: The Fight is On**

Vlad, Desiree, and the Vultures were flying fast to the portal. Right behind them is Krane with Ghost Gauntlets similar to Jack's. Vlad noticed the similarities.

"Those look like Jack's ghost-fighting gauntlets," Vlad stated.

"Did I forget to mention that Krane will often hack into ghost-hunting networks and steal blue prints from ghost hunters without them knowing?" the old vulture said.

"He stole some f Jack's ideas?" he shouted angrily, "That's going too far!"

He changes into his ghost form and zoomed toward Krane. His hands were glowing dark pink as he charges up to hit Krane with a blast. He unleashes his energy beams, but Krane used the gauntlets to deflect them. Krane jumped up and punched Vlad really hard, making him fall to a nearby floating rock. Krane floated on top of him.

"I made a few "adjustments" on your friend's gauntlet designs," Krane bragged as he pushed a button, "Jack Fenton is not a complete idiot."

"Don't you ever talk about my best friend that way!" Vlad screamed angrily.

Vlad tried to jump Krane, but he unleashed an anti-ecto beam on his left leg, giving him a horrible burn and making him fall down. Vlad was holding his leg while fringing in pain. Krane unleashed another blast on him, but Desiree dove in and took the blast, slamming her against the floating rock. Vlad got up and ran to her.

"Desiree!" he called with concern as he turned her over.

"I-I'm alright," she said, "I just wanted to make sure you get that second chance you wanted."

Desiree coughed a little and then fainted. Vlad turned toward Krane. Both were now grasping each other's hand, struggling to pin each other.

"You claim you wanted to change, but your still the same evil-doer who tried to doom your friends, the world, and the Ghost Zone," Krane tried to psych him, "What do you have to fight for?"

"The same exact things you've just mentioned!" Vlad said as he unleashed the most powerful Ecto Energy attack ever.

His attack melted the Gauntlets and blew Krane one hundred miles away from them. Vlad turned toward Desiree and picked her up.

"We better take her with us," Vlad declared, "She risked her afterlife to save us."

"The portal's not far now," the Old Vulture said, "We better hurry."

Vlad looked at Desiree as they flew in a hurry to the portal.

"Why did you risk yourself for me?" he wondered.


	7. Chapter 7: Start of Redemption

**Ch. 7: Start of Redemption**

Moments after the fight with Krane, Desiree wakes up and finds herself in Vlad's lab. She finds herself in Vlad's bed while hooked up to machines that watch her vital signs (if she has any). Then, she sees Vlad coming into the lab.

"Feeling any better, Desiree?" Vlad asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm okay," Desiree replied, "Ghosts can recover fast."

Vlad then started to look more depressed.

"You okay, Vlad?" Desiree asked with concern

"I just been feeling awful about all that I've done," Vlad explained, "I sent my Master's Blasters team to chase after you and other ghosts just to chase Danny Phantom away. I wound up making your after lives miserable, and yet, you dove right in and risked yours to save me."

"I wanted to Vlad," she said to him, "Believe me. I know what your situation is like, about being alone with nobody to turn to. I've been that way through my whole life and my afterlife, seeing others happy while I was alone. That's why I twist people's wishes around. I wanted them to know my pain. Plus, I saw you save Lilly this morning. If anyone deserves a chance to change, it's someone who risked his life for a little kid."

Vlad smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder. Desiree smiled back as they both look into each other's eyes. Then, the vultures came in from the Ghost Zone.

"It looks like you're gonna have to keep a low profile a little while longer, Boss," the Old Vulture said, "Krane won't stop until your caught. He's a lot like Skulker is toward Danny."

"Except Skulker has more of a conscience than Krane," the Vulture with the sunglasses said.

Desiree noticed a black suit that looked a lot like Valerie's old ghost-hunting suit, only more full grown and male sized.

"What's that?" she asked.

"That ghost-hunting suit was meant for Damon Grey, Valerie's father," Vlad explained, "I was gonna give him one, but he obviously didn't share his daughter's love for ghost-hunting."

This gave Desiree an idea for Vlad to finally redeem himself.

"Maybe you can't go into the Ghost Zone without being caught by Walker or Krane, but what if you were someone else? 

"Say what now?" Vlad asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Vlad, there will always be evil ghosts that not even Danny Phantom and his friends will handle, but if you help with ghost-fighting in this suit, you can finally make-up for the horrible things you've done. If Danny could become a superhero, why can't you? You can use this suit to hide your identity."

Vlad sighs, "You're right, Desiree. It is time that a new hero comes and faces the very ghosts and people I have tried to destroy. That new hero will be a dark ghost to all but me."

"A Dark Ghost or a _Black Ghost_," the Old Vulture said.

Vlad dons the suit and puts on some ghost-fighting gear. From that day on, Vlad Master, aka Vlad Plasmius, became a brand new ghost, The Black Ghost.


	8. Chapter 8: Marriage Proposal

**Ch. 8: Marriage Proposal**

Over the past thirteen years, Vlad fought crime in the Ghost Zone as Black Ghost. He manages to bust some underground operations, help Danny bust some evil ghosts like Vortex and Undergrowth, and saved a lot of lives. Desiree worked with on the sidelines by contacting him with a radio. Whenever there's trouble brewing in the Ghost Zone, Desiree serves as his scout by watching and signaling him when there's trouble. Overtime, Vlad slowly develops a relationship with Desiree like Danny did with Sam. Whenever he takes a break from being Black Ghost, he and Desiree would sneak into fairs to ride the Ferris wheel to the top and look at the stars together; they would have dinner together in fancy restaurants after hours; and they would use the ghost portals to sneak in and out to cities all over the world like Rio, Paris, and Saudi Arabia to see their bright lights. Other nights, Vlad would watch Desiree fall asleep on her bed as he tries to go to sleep. Vlad now realizes that he was destined to be with Desiree and that he is feeling the same happiness he wanted to have with Maddie.

One day, he took out a small case from his old safe. When he opened it, it revealed a diamond ring inside. He was about to give that ring to Maddie and propose to her when the accident that made him Plasmius happened. He thought about it for weeks and feels that Desiree is more deserving of the engagement ring than Maddie is. Then, the old vulture, whose name is Boris, phases in through the wall.

"Hey Boss," he said, "No sign of any ghosts anywhere. You feel ready to ask Desiree?"

"I know I'm ready, Boris," Vlad sighed, "Maddie may not have fallen for me, even during college, but Desiree has always looked after me. We both formed a bond that is the same as Daniel and Sam's bond. Whatever comes next I Des to be there with me."

Then, Desiree phased in from the ceiling. She got the call from Vlad that she wanted to talk to her.

"Vlad, I got your call," she said nervously, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"This is something private I want to talk to you about, Desiree," Vlad replied, "Let's talk at our romantic spot."

Vlad took Desiree by hand and took them to their private spot, which is a moonlit beach at Lake Michigan. They were looking at the moonlight in the water. Desiree was nervous. She had no idea what Vlad is going to tell her.

"What did you want to tell me, Vlad?" Desiree asked.

"Des, I would not have become Black Ghost and be put on the right path if you haven't given me a second chance," Vlad explained, "You were the only one who understood how incredibly lonely I was, and you helped me the same way Sam did for Daniel. This is what I wanted to ask you."

He got out the small case and showed her the ring. Desiree gasped and realized what he wanted to ask her. She smiled and shed tears of joy.

"What do you say, Des?" Vlad asked as he finally proposed, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Vlad, of course I will!" she said as she hugged him.

They both kissed in the moonlight, ready to start their new lives together.


	9. Chapter 9: Clockwork's Forgiveness

**Ch. 9: Clockwork's Forgiveness**

Vlad is now in the Ghost Zone looking for Clockwork's Domain. He needed him to perform the marriage ceremony for him and Desiree. He was floating when he saw Clockwork's Tower.

"There it is," Vlad said to himself, "I just hope Clockwork is not one of the ghosts who are after my head."

Vlad flies into the tower and starts calling for Clockwork.

"Clockwork!" Vlad called for him.

Vlad floated through the main hallway until he sees Clockwork at the Hall of Time. Clockwork turns around and sees him. However, he didn't attack him, but he was expecting him to come.

"I've been waiting for you, Vlad, or should I call you Black Ghost?" he said.

"You know about that?" Vlad asked in confusion.

"I am the Ghost of Time. I see everything that goes on. It looks like you have turned your life around, thanks to Lilly and Desiree."

"I've come to ask you for a favor…"

"You want me to perform a marriage ceremony for you and Desiree. I have been watching all events in your life that has taken place. I wish to congratulate your engagement, and I'd be honored to perform the ceremony."

"Really? You're not mad with all that I've done?"

"Not my style. In time, people can let go of their anger and not let it consume them. You were able to let go of your anger with Jack and defended him from Krane. You made up for all you've done by putting your powers to an even better use."

"Thank you, Clockwork. I will bring Desiree back here tomorrow."

Vlad flies out to tell Desiree the good news. Meanwhile Clockwork was looking at a now-grown Lilly in one of his time portals.

"Very soon, Vlad," he said to himself, "Lilly will reward you for saving your life by making the world let go of their anger and forgive you. She will need your help in the upcoming dangers ahead."


	10. Chapter 10: The End is Only the Beginnin

**Ch. 10: The End is Only the Beginning**

The next day, Vlad and Desiree were at Clockwork's home for their secret wedding. They have to be hidden since Vlad is still a wanted man in the Ghost Zone. Desiree has an Arabic wedding veil on while holding a bouquet of lilies (Not to be confused with Danny's daughter Lilly). Vlad is in his human form since the black suit he wears is the closest thing to a tux. Clockwork was performing the ceremony like he promised. They had already exchanged their vows and are slipping their wedding rings onto each other. Vlad holds onto Desiree's hands and gazes into her eyes as she does the same. Vlad lifts the veil from her face and finally gives her the longest wedding kiss ever. His vultures, who are witnesses to the wedding, were wiping their eyes with tissue. Desiree finally tossed her bouquet to Boris, much to his pleasure. Vlad and Desiree stepped out of the tower as a ghost portal opened.

"Ready to see where our new life together will take us, Desiree?" Vlad asked her as he held her hand.

"I'm ready," Desiree replied.

They fly into the portal together. The vulture trio floated toward Clockwork.

"Clockwork, do you think their marriage will work?" Boris asked.

"It will," he replied positively, "They will form a bond that is as eternal as the Ghost Zone itself. This day marks the end of Vlad Plasmius's evil and the beginning of the Black Ghost's new life with the one he's destined t be with."

Vlad and Desiree finally made it through the portal, which took them to Madison Wisconsin. As they flew over, they see a huge statue of Danny Phantom in the middle of the city.

"That's a pretty nice statue of Daniel," Vlad said, "Personally, I would have made it out of gold, but that's just me."

Vlad and Desiree fly into the moon together, willing to see what new adventures await them.


End file.
